Un amour de Gladstone
by Glasgow
Summary: En l'absence de Holmes, Watson trouve du réconfort auprès de Gladstone. Un soupçon de Holmes/Watson.


Petite dédicace pour Roxanne33 puisque c'est grâce à elle que cette fic à vu le jour, suite à une conversation que nous avons eu concernant le sort que je réservais à Gladstone dans l'un des chapitres d' "Identité fatale" J'espère m'être fait pardonner :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Rongeant son frein, Watson faisait de son mieux pour faire la bonne figure tout en gratouillant la tête de Gladstone, qui se frottait contre lui.

« Heureusement que tu es là toi », dit-il avec un sourire attendri.

La boule de poils leva la tête vers lui et le médecin fut convaincu à cet instant qu'il avait compris ses propos. Ce chien, contrairement à ce que Holmes pensait, était terriblement intelligent. Et certainement plus facile à vivre que Holmes lui-même.

« Inutile de l'attendre plus longtemps. On va se coucher ? »

Un jappement joyeux accueillit sa question, arrachant un sourire attendri à Watson. Voilà qu'il avait un chien plus démonstratif que ne l'était son amant. Un comble ! Bof, une araignée qui serait entrée incidemment dans l'appartement l'aurait été elle aussi, après tout c'était de Holmes qu'il s'agissait.

L'homme reposa Gladstone au sol avant de quitter son fauteuil. Il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette dans l'âtre, dont le feu s'éteignait lentement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'animal sur les talons. Mais ensuite, tandis qu'il s'allongeait, le chien le fixa, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Avec un sourire Watson tapota le matelas près de lui.

« Viens ! »

Voyant qu'il avait l'assentiment de son maître, l'animal n'hésita plus cette fois et sauta sur le lit.

« C'est vrai que d'habitude le méchant monsieur ne veut pas que tu viennes sur le lit. Mais après tout les absents ont toujours tort. »

Depuis le temps, il avait appris à ne plus être inquiet en cas d'absence prolongée de Holmes, en revanche c'était la colère désormais qui primait sur le reste. Aujourd'hui en était encore une parfaite illustration. Le détective était parti en début de matinée pour voir Lestrade et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis. En d'autre temps le pauvre Watson se serait rongé les sangs, mais l'expérience faisant il avait appris que Holmes n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans même se donner la peine de se fendre d'un télégramme. Alors il se contentait d'attendre patiemment en maugréant, prenant le chien à témoin.

Satisfait d'avoir son maître pour lui tout seul, Gladstone en profita. S'installant à la place du détective, il s'allongea sur le dos, dans une position tout à fait adorable selon Watson, qui le couvait du regard, et se mit à ronfler presque immédiatement. Le médecin le caressa encore un peu puis ouvrit son livre, bien décidé à veiller jusqu'au retour de son compagnon afin de lui expliquer sa façon de penser.

Holmes fit son apparition dans la petite chambre quelques heures plus tard. Il essuya un regard noir de la part de son amant mais ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

« Bonne journée John ? »

Le médecin prit son temps pour répondre, fermant d'abord son ouvrage d'un geste sec avant de prendre la parole à son tour d'un ton glacial.

« Longue conversation avec Lestrade manifestement.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Holmes, surpris.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas votre promesse de déjeuner avec moi aurait donc pu être respectée.

- J'ai eu un empêchement.

- Bien sûr. Et m'envoyer un télégramme ? »

Holmes sembla enfin touché par les propos de l'autre homme. Fautif, il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à ce genre de reproches, ce qui expliquait aisément l'exaspération présente du médecin. Lui ne désirait rien moins que le contrarier, mais il avait beau faire, penser sur le moment à quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre qu'un télégramme était trop pour lui. Il avait vécu seul tellement longtemps que songer à une autre personne que lui-même n'était pas évident.

« Pardonnez-moi mon vieux. J'ai oublié…

- Oublié, oui. Ce qui démontre l'intérêt que vous me portez.

- John…

- Inutile ! Je ne veux pas d'excuse. Je suis las de votre façon d'agir en faisant tellement peu cas de ma personne. Je pourrais provoquer une énième dispute, mais je sais parfaitement que c'est du temps perdu.

- Mais John…

- Et il n'y a certainement pas de mais qui tienne. Vous êtes l'être le plus égoïste que je connaisse. Vous êtes… véritablement insupportable. A présent bonne nuit ! »

Jusqu'au bout le ton avait été dur et c'est d'un geste brusque qu'il reposa son livre sur la table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lampe à pétrole. Bien sûr au départ il avait prévu de lui faire une véritable scène, mais voir son compagnon aussi peiné, afficher une telle culpabilité, il s'était évidement rétracté. Il était décidément bien trop gentil. Néanmoins il continuait à le battre froid, il avait tout de même sa fierté.

Holmes s'excusa une nouvelle fois, assurant qu'il comprenait et surtout qu'il ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas – bien qu'aucun des deux hommes n'en croit un traître mot – puis il fit le tour du lit, pour découvrir à la lueur de sa propre lampe Gladstone qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux.

« Que fait ce chien sur le lit ?

- Vous le voyez bien, il dort, marmonna Watson sans même se retourner.

- Je ne suis pas stupide.

- A question idiote…

- John, veuillez cesser de jouer avec les mots et ramener ce chien dans son panier. »

Cette fois le médecin se redressa avec fureur et fusilla l'aîné du regard.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien comprit.

- Certes. Mais une fois de plus je suis béat devant votre culot. Gladstone m'a tenu compagnie ce soir alors que vous faisiez je ne sais quoi sans vous préoccuper de moi. Ce soir il reste donc là.

- Il est à ma place, plaida le détective.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez un lit tout ce qu'il y a de confortable dans votre propre chambre.

- Vous m'interdisez l'accès à votre lit ?

- Vous avez bien compris.

- Pour un chien ?

- Ce soir Gladstone représente tellement davantage que vous à mes yeux.

- Je suis sérieux John !

- Oh mais moi aussi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, conscients l'un et l'autre qu'il s'agissait là d'une première dans leur relation. Auparavant jamais Watson n'avait tenu tête de cette façon. Cela décontenança grandement Holmes, qui ne savait plus comment agir. Il choisit donc l'attaque, pas certain pour autant que cela soit l'idée du siècle.

« Bien, alors je suppose que je suis censé laisser entendre que désormais c'est Gladstone ou moi. Définitivement.

- Sherlock, croyez-moi, pour notre bien à tous les deux vous feriez mieux d'éviter de poser cette question ce soir. Parce que la réponse ne vous satisferait pas. A présent je désire dormir, donc je vous le répète, bonne nuit ! »

Par défi, il gratta amoureusement la tête du chien, qui émit un gémissement de contentement, puis se rallongea.

Holmes resta planté un moment près d'eux et lorsqu'il comprit que cette fois il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il s'éloigna finalement, la tête basse.

« La prochaine fois je vous ferais parvenir un télégramme.

- A la bonne heure. Nous savons pourtant tous les deux que vous ne vous y tiendrez pas. Oh et Sherlock, si vous vous en prenez à Gladstone pour vous vengez de cette déconvenue, n'espérez plus jamais revenir dans ce lit.

- Je m'en souviendrai. »

Au ton employé, le médecin sut qu'il avait bien fait d'ajouter cette petite précision.

Lorsque la porte se referma finalement derrière lui, le chien redressa la tête, fixant son maître d'un regard inquiet.

« Ça va aller mon beau, il est parti. »

Après un couinement de plaisir, l'animal se lova davantage contre le corps chaud du médecin et se rendormit sous son regard rassurant. Et Watson dut faire un gros effort pour se rappeler pourquoi il ne se contentait pas de lui seul comme colocataire.

**THE END.**


End file.
